fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rozpacz parkuje/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb budują Monster Trucka aby Fretka nauczyła się parkować równolegle. Później organizują wyścig, ze wszystkimi sławnymi kierowcami. Dundersztyc tworzy własną linię monster Truck'ów i buduje maszynę której zadaniem jest pozbyć się konkurencji. Rozpacz parkuję (Linda wychodzi do ogródka, gdzie Fineasz i Ferb grają w miniaturowe wyścigi samochodowe.) Linda: Cześć chłopcy. Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Linda: Co dzisiaj chcecie robić? Fineasz: Ścigamy się Monster-trackami na pilota. Linda: Nie widzę żadnych Monster-tracków. Fineasz: A, bo dzisiaj daliśmy im prędkość światła. Wisz jakie są te silniki? Powolne jak woły. Linda: Macie chłopcy fantastyczną wyobraźnię. Domyślam się, że po ojcu. (Przeskok do Lawrence'a, który maluje w domu.) Lawrence: Jak to jest? Zieleń to numer... 5. Hahaha! Ja maluję! (Z powrotem w ogródku) Linda: O, Charlene już jest! To ja pędzę na kurs. Fineasz: Pa mamo! (Linda odchodzi.) Ostatnie kółko. (Monster-tracki nagle się pojawiają i przekraczają metę.) O, na zdjęciu byłoby widać. Ja nigdy nie mogę zauważyć, który wygrał. (W swoim pokoju Fretka leży smutna na łóżku. Dzwoni telefon, a ona go odbiera.) Fretka: Rozpacz przy telefonie. (Stefa dzwoni do Fretki będąc w sklepie.) Stefa: A może wyjaśnisz, czemu rozpacz nie odbierała rano komórki. Fretka: Z powodu parkowania RÓWNOLEGŁEGO! He, wiesz, wczoraj tata uczył mnie jeździć. (W retrospekcji Lawrence i Fretka siedzą w samochodzie.) Lawrence: Dobra Fretka, musisz tylko zaparkować między tym pojemnikiem, a tamtym pojemnikiem. Fretka (narrator): To najpierw wrzuciłam wsteczny. (Samochód uderza w pojemniki.) Aaa! Aaa! Aaa! Aaa! Aaa! Aaa! Aaa! Aaa! (Z powrotem w pokoju) Fretka: Aaa! Aaa! Aaa! Tata powiedział, że muszę, hee... jeszcze dalej ćwiczyć. He, to znaczy, że nigdy nie dostanę prawka! Totalna porażka! (Fineasz i Ferb podsłuchują Fretkę zza drzwi.) Fineasz: Rany gościa, Ferb! Niesamowite. Nie wiedziałem, że mamy takie miękkie dywany. Ale teraz trzeba pomóc Fretce odzyskać pewność siebie. He, masz jakiś pomysł? (Przeskok do garażu, gdzie chłopcy rozwijają plan.) Fineasz: Idealnie! Fretka-Taran! Najwięcej pewności da ci Monster-track! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W salonie Pepe ciągnie z dźwignię w lampie, która rozkłada wersalkę. Dziobak wskakuje do niej, przez co po jej zamknięciu agent zjeżdża po skrzeczącej zjeżdżalni do bazy.) Major Monogram: Witaj, Agencie P! Słuchaj teraz. Dostałem notatkę na temat Dundersztyca i ktoś źle napisał początek jego nazwiska. Domyślasz się... (Przerwa) Duś! Hahaha! Pan Duś! Hahaha! Już wiem, że trzeba się cieszyć, gdy ma się tak szlachetne nazwisko jak Monogram. Carl: Albo Carl! Major Monogram]]: Już ci mówiłem, że ty to masz imię do luftu! A więc działaj, Agencie P. Nie groźny nam... Duś! Hahaha! (W ogródku Fineasz kontroluje przyjeżdżające ciężarówki.) Fineasz: Zawieź to z powrotem! Ty jedź dalej! Woda, trasa pomarańczowa! Części do warsztatu! Ty na prawo! Eee, wielka główka? Jedź gdzie chcesz. (Scena budowy; Ferb pracuje w garażu, natomiast Fineasz przygotowuje tor w ogródku.) (Lawrence maluje portret królowej Elżbiety II. W tle słychać pieśń "Rule, Britannia". Po ukończeniu całuje obraz, brudząc sobie farbą usta. Odstawia portret do reszty. Słychać z dworu hałas pojazdów. Lawrence otwiera okno do ogródka, za którym Fineasz i Ferb siedzą w Monster-tracku.) Lawrence: O, cześć chłopcy. Fineasz: Tato, może byś starł królową z twarzy. Lawrence: O! (Wyciera usta.) Tak, dzięki. Kurcze! To Monster-Track! Fineasz: Tak! Super jest, nie? Pomoże Fretce nauczyć się parkować równolegle. Bo jak się nauczy prowadzić takiego potwora, to da radę ze wszystkim. Lawrence: O tak, bomba. Ale może najpierw zapytajmy mamę. (Dzwoni do Lindy.) E, cześć skarbie! E, tak, tak, ja też cię bardzo kocham. E, czy wiesz, że chłopcy mają za domem Monster-Tracka? (Linda rozmawia przez telefon z Lawrencem będąc na kursie z gotowania.) Linda: Kochanie, masz już bzika jak Fretka. Lawrence: Dobra, tylko się upewniam. (Rozłącza się.) Zielone światło chłopcy! Zaraz wam przyślę siostrę! (Na kursie z gotowania) Kucharz: E-e! (Zabiera Lindzie telefon.) Pani Flynn, sto razy pani mówiłem. (Rozwala jej telefon tłuczkiem do mięsa.) Wyłącz telefon! (Dzwoni mu telefon.) Ihihi! (Odbiera.) Halo? Chyba do pani... (Podaje Lindzie telefon.) Linda: Halo? (Fretka dzwoni do Lindy będąc w swoim pokoju.) Fretka: Mamo, chłopcy budują Monster-Tracka. Linda: E, skarbie, muszę kończyć. Nie, szef kuchni. Tłuczek do mięsa przed mamusią. Pa pa! (Przeskok do domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Fretka: A, może to i niezły patent. (Fretka wchodzi do Monster-Tracka, z którego wychodzą Fineasz i Ferb.) Fineasz: Dobra, trzymam cię. Fretka: O, szkoda fatygi. I tak nie nauczę się parkować. Fineasz: Nie łam się. Masz odzyskać pewność siebie. Lawrence: Dobra, nie zapomnij zapiąć pasów. Fretka: Nie możemy tutaj jeździć. To tylko podwórko. (Fineasz i Ferb odsłaniają kurtynę, na której jest namalowany ich ogródek, pokazując tor do Monter-Tracków.) Yyy? Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Panowie, mam dla was propozycję inwestycyjną nie do odrzucenia. Na pewno zdajecie sobie sprawę z popularności Monster-Tracków i z tego, że to nie są żadne potwory, tylko ciężarówki. Ja wyprodukowałem swoje własne Monster-Tracki. Patrzcie! (Pauza na pokazanie Monster-Tracków) Bardzo złe, nie sądzicie? Jeden nawet wygląda jak ja. Tak, tak! Hahaha! Wkrótce rynek będzie nasz! A na wszelki wypadek, stworzyłem także... Monster-Track-Won-Stąd-Inator! (Pauza) No wiecie, żeby załatwić konkurencję. Zły inwestor: Ale czy on jest bezpieczny? Dundersztyc: Jasne, już demonstruję. (Trafia promieniem inwestora.) Widzicie, on ludzi kompletnie nie rusza. (Inwestorowi puchnie głowa.) Tylko, może coś spuchnąć, ale to nic, to zaraz przejdzie. Prawdopodobnie. Teraz patrzcie co on zrobi z tym miniaturowym Monster-Trackiem. (Trafia promieniem Monster-Tracka.) Inwestorzy: Uu, niesamowite! Dundersztyc: Nie wiem, gdzie wylądował. Może w innym wymiarze. (Przeskok do małego kosmity w innym wymiarze; Ląduje tam Monster-Track. Kosmita zjada pojazd.) (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Ale to jeszcze żadna sztuka. Wypróbujmy go na prawdziwym Monster-Tracku. He, i tu potrzebny jest mój kolejny wynalazek. Ten Monster-Track-Lokalizonator. (Odkrywa płachtę. Na urządzeniu siedzi Pepe Pan Dziobak.) Pepe Pan Dziobak! Wisz co, to nie jest Monster-Track-Lokalizonator. O nie. To jest chińska pułapka na dziobaki. (Wiąże Pepe w urządzeniu.) Hihihihahaha! Mam cię. Tu jest prawdziwy Lokalizonator. Dobra, to gdzie jest najbliższy Monster-Track? Tak, jest tutaj, w Danville! Dobra, wsiadajcie do mnie i ruszamy. (Wszyscy wchodzą do Monster-Tracka przypominającego Dundersztyca. Wyjeżdżają.) Zły Inwestor: Czy na pewno musimy jechać z nim? Dundersztyc: Z Panem Dziobakiem? Tak oczywiści, to mój wróg. Muszę mu wszystko pokazać. Reporter telewizyjny: Dzień dobry, drogie Danville! Dink Winkerson wita. To jest mała Izabela Garcia-Shapiro z zastępu ogników 46 231. Jest tu, bo chciałaby coś ogłosić. Izabela: (Bierze oddech. Mówi męskim głosem.) ŚRODA, ŚRODA, ŚRODA! WIELKI WYŚCIG MONSTER-TRACKÓW TU W DANVILLE! FRETKA-TARAN ZAPRASZA RYWALI! BĄDŹCIE, PRZYJDŹCIE, POJEDŹCIE! WIDZOWIE NIE POTRZEBUJĄ KRZESEŁ, BO I TAK BY Z NICH POSPADALI! (Mówi normalnie.) Dzięki Dink. (Na torze Monster-Tracków w ogródku) Fineasz: (Z budki komentatora) Dobra Fretka, teraz musisz tylko manewrować między pachołkami. Fretka: (Siedzi w Monster-Tracku z Lawrencem.) O, to wrzucam jedynkę. (Jeździ Monster-Trackiem do przodu i do tyłu.) Aaa! Aaa! Aaa! Aaa! Fineasz: Chyba nie zwrócą nam kaucji za pachołki. Dobra Fretka, to teraz musisz tylko podjechać pod tę łagodną pochylnię. Fretka: Tato, denerwujesz się? Lawrence: (Mocno się zapina z poduszką.) Nie, wcale nie. Całkowicie w ciebie wierzę, córciu. Fretka: Fineasz, ta pochylnia robi się strasznie stroma. Fineasz: Nie martw się, Fretka. Pochylnie tak mają. (Fretka wjeżdża na szczyt bardzo pochylni.) To teraz test na hamownie. (Fretka zjechała z pochylni i natychmiast zahamowała.) Fretka: Ja cię! Udało się. Lawrence: Graaa...tulacje. (Dundersztyc, Pepe i inwestorzy jadą na tor Monster-Tracków.) Dundersztyc: Skręć w lewo w Maple Drive. No i jesteśmy. Ekstra. Nie ma gdzie zaparkować. Muszę wynaleźć Parkingo-Auto-Usuwanatora. Zły inwestor: O, Ja! Ja bym kupił coś takiego. Dundersztyc: O, widzicie? Ten to dopiero ma głowę. Jakiś marketingowy geniusz. (Na torze Monster-Tracków) Lawrence: No wspaniale, Fretka, ale ruszaj. (Słychać huk nadjeżdżającej masy Monster-Tracków.) Kierowca Monter-Tracka: Ty jesteś Fretka-Taran?! Fretka: Tak...? Kierowca Monster-Tracka: Słyszałem, że świnie latają, ale teraz to zobaczyłem. Haha! Fretka: Trochę pan plecie od rzeczy. Kierowca Monster-Tracka: Bo mi wolno, bo mam Monster-Tracka! Ajaha! (Odjeżdża.) Lawrence: Fretka, to my powinniśmy ICH obrzucić błotem. (Odjeżdżają.) (Piosenka "Ciężarówka jej świat") Głos męski: O dziewczynie tej opowiem wszystko co i jak, O tym, jak jej się słuchał wielki monster track, Ten demon prędkości gwiazdą stanie się, Ale teraz się uczy, niechaj każdy to wie, A z parkowania znów dwa, lecz to naprawić się da, Fineasz i Ferb: Choć niewiele ma lat, ciężarówka - jej świat. (Solo na gitarze) Lawrence i Fretka: Aaa! Głos męski: A gdy dostanie prawo jazdy, Wtedy pójdzie w tan, Na zakupy wnet ruszy wozem, mówię to wam, Z szoferką chce być stale, Za pan brat, Choć niewiele ma lat, ciężarówka - jej świat, Ona już wrzuca bieg, Pompa w ruch, Gumy pal, Sprzęgło puść, decha gaz, Rany, Julek, co za bal, Ciężarówka - jej świat. Fineasz: Chyba idealnie równo! O tym kto zostanie zwycięzcą zdecyduje ostatnia konkurencja. Parkowanie równoległe! Fretka: Równoległe!? Kierowca Monster-Tracka: Hehe, to twój koniec, mała! Zobacz, co to znaczy finezja. (Próbuje zaparkować równolegle, ale obija się o pojemniki.) Aaa! Aaa! Aaa! Aaa...! Lawrence: Widzisz, Fretka. Nawet bardzo doświadczony zawodowiec czasami ma kłopot. Więc teraz ty się zrelaksuj i ZRÓB co trzeba! (Fretce udaje się zaparkować równolegle.) Fretka: Jest! (Ferb gra na trąbce.) Fineasz: Pięknie! (Widownia wiwatuje.) Dundersztyc: Czas na Monster-Track-Won-Stąd-Anatorowanie. (Wychyla się na z Monster-Tracka z Inatorem.) Dobra... Ustawmy. Pepe! Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak! Ale... jak się wydostałeś z tej chińskiej pułapki na dziobaki. (Pepe wskazuje na chińczyka z nożyczkami.) Chińczyk: Stary, chiński sposób. Dundersztyc: Nie pamiętam, żebym go zapraszał. Nie, nie, czekaj, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Nie, nie, nie, proszę! Tylko nie nastawiaj na Dundersztyc-Auto-I-Inwestor-Won-Stąd-Inator! (''Pepe przekręca pokrętło.) Muszę zmienić to pokrętło. '' (Monster-Track wraz z Dundersztycem i inwestorami znika.) (Przeskok do małego kosmity w innym wymiarze; Lądują tam inwestorzy i Dundersztyc.) Zły inwestor: Hej, zobaczcie! Zeszła mi ta opuchlizna! Dundersztyc: Zamknij się! (Kosmita zjada ich, następnie beknął.) A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Na torze Monster-Tracków) Fretka: Jest! Sukces! Lawrence: Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, kochanie. W glebę ich wcisnęłaś. (Fretka wychodzi z Monster-Tracka, ale wpada twarzą w błoto. Kierowca Monster-Tracka pomaga jej wstać.) Kierowca Monster-Tracka: No nieźle, mała, dobra jesteś. (Podchodzą do nich Fineasz i Ferb.) Fineasz: Czy pan jest Buck Buckerson? Ten słynny kierowca Monster-Tracków? Buck Buckerson: Tak jest! Razem z moimi chłopakami jadę na wyścig do Badgertown. Tylko, że tamte wozy przy tym się chowają. Fineasz: To weźcie nasz. Już niepotrzebny. Buck Buckerson: Potężne dzięki, synku. (Kierowcy Monster-Tracków wywożą tor Fineasza i Ferba.) Buck Buckerson: Do roboty chłopcy! (Linda zostaje podwieziona pod dom Flynn-Fletcherów.) Linda: I dzięki za podwiezienie. (Ferb naciska guzik, który zmienia Monster-Tracka z powrotem w normalny samochód.) Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Linda: Fretka, czemu ty u licha jesteś calutka w błocie? Ferb: Ponieważ... Ona już wrzuca bieg, pompa w ruch, gumy pal, sprzęgło puść, decha gaz, rany, Julek, co za bal, ciężarówka - jej świat. Fretka: I nauczyłam się już parkować! Linda: Ekstra. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1